Bears in New York
by BlueAardmanDreamworksfan123
Summary: Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear meet Mr. Peabody and Sherman for the first time. Will they be friends or foes? Read to find out more!
1. The Bears Arrive

Bears?!

 **A/N: The crossover was suggested by** **Shinigamilover2. Hope you all enjoy!**

Mr. Peabody and Sherman were staying at home this Saturday afternoon. Sherman walked into Mr. Peabody's room where he was reading. "Mr. Peabody, do you think we could go in the WAYBAC?" Sherman asked. Mr. Peabody put his booked down and jumped down from his spot on the bed. "I don't see why not. _When_ would you like to go?" Mr. Peabody asked. "How about 4 B.C.?" Sherman suggested. "Okay, let's go." Mr. Peabody said walking towards the door of his room. He and Sherman walked out of the room, went to the elevator, and traveled down to the WAYBAC room. They got settled in and Mr. Peabody drove the WAYBAC to their location.

 _Back in the penthouse…._

The elevator opened to show three different bears stacked on one another. One could say they were a 'bear stack'. The bear on top was a brown grizzly bear. In the middle was a black and white panda bear that was slightly smaller than him. At the bottom was a white polar bear, supporting everyone. The two other bears jumped off of the polar bear and stood on their feet. They all stepped out of the elevator and into the living room of the penthouse. "This place looks great, guys!" the grizzly bear said. "We aren't going to steal anything, remember, Grizz?" the panda bear said. "Fine, Panda." Grizz said, running his paw on a nearby couch. "Ice Bear likes this place." Said the polar bear, walking to a nearby painting. "Now, let see what food they have." Grizz said, leading the others to the kitchen. "Ice Bear is hungry." Ice Bear said. Grizz opened the fridge to see a large supply of food that could last them a life time…or until Friday, considering it was Saturday. "Panda, would eating someone else's food be considered stealing?" Grizz asked. Panda thought for a minute. "As long as we leave some food left over, we will be fine." Panda said.

 _Three hours later…._

Mr. Peabody and Sherman came out of the WAYBAC and into the elevator. "Sherman, what did you learn today from our trip?" Mr. Peabody asked. "That you shouldn't go near a baby dinosaur." Sherman said. "Why not?" Mr. Peabody asked. "Because the mother might be nearby and they will do anything to protect the baby." Sherman answered. "Correct, now remember not to do that again. I know the baby triceratops was cute, but you could have gotten hurt." Mr. Peabody said, with a worried look on his face. "Sorry, I won't do it again." Sherman replied, sadly looking at his feet. "Hey, how about I make us some pizza along with some ice cream for dessert for dinner? How does that sound?" Mr. Peabody said, trying to cheer Sherman up. "That sounds pretty fantastic!" Sherman replied with a smile on his face. "Okay, let's go back up to the penthouse." Mr. Peabody said. They stepped into the elevator. They were silent as they went up, until they heard a crashing sound. "What was that?" Sherman replied. "I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the penthouse." Mr. Peabody said. Then, the elevator door opened.

 **What will happen next? What will the penthouse look like? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	2. What the HECK?

**What the HECK!?**

 _ **A/N: I am finally updating this! So, last we left off, the bears broke into the apartment of Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Let's see what happens when they meet.**_

"It seems like someone might be in the penthouse." Mr. Peabody said to his son. As they neared their destination, Peabody stepped in front of Sherman. "Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said, shakily. "Stay behind me." Mr. Peabody said. The elevator door opened to a trashed living room. There were chip bags everywhere, the couch was flipped over, and a nearby vase was cut in half. _"What the…"_ Mr. Peabody thought as he and Sherman slowly stepped out of the elevator.

Suddenly, a crashing sound came from the kitchen. Mr. Peabody told Sherman to got to his room and stay there. Peabody tiptoed to the kitchen, grabbing a nearby broken vase. As he neared the doorway, he heard voices come from the kitchen. "We shouldn't have come here, Griz! We totally trashed the place!" one voice said. "I know, but at least no one is here to yell at us!" the other voice said. Mr. Peabody peeked past the wall to get a glimpse at a brown grizzly and a black and white panda. His eyes widened as they continued to talk. "Where is Ice Bear?" Panda asked. "He probably is in one of the rooms." Griz answered.

At that moment, a scream came from what seemed to be Sherman's room. The two bears in the kitchen turned to the door and saw Mr. Peabody's nose poking out. They knew someone was inside.

Suddenly, Sherman ran out of his room screaming and clung to Mr. Peabody, knocking him and Sherman to the floor. "Oh man, dudes! We're in deep trouble!" Griz said, waving his paws in the air. Suddenly, Mr. Peabody and Sherman were suspended into the air. They looked up to see a white polar bear holding them. Instantly, they start to scream for dear life as the polar bear carried them into the kitchen. He plops them onto the top of the table. Once Mr. Peabody stands up, he grabs a butchers' knife from the knife holder next to him and Sherman.

"Stay back, or else I will be forced to use brute force!" Mr. Peabody yelled, scaring the panda and grizzly bears. Then, Ice Bear pulled out his katana and grunted at Peabody.

"Guys, chill out! There is no need for violence!" Panda said, panicking. Sherman, hiding behind Mr. Peabody, poked his head out. He and Panda stared at each other for a few seconds. Sherman then slide out from behind Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody took notice and turned to Sherman. "Sherman, stay behind me! These bears are dangerous!" he said. "Can I pet the panda?" Sherman asked Mr. Peabody. "NO! YOU CAN'T PET THE PANDA!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed.

Despite Mr. Peabody's warnings, Sherman slide off the table and walked over to Panda. He patted Panda on the top of his head. Panda pulled Sherman into a _bear_ hug. Sherman was surprised, but hugged Panda back.

Mr. Peabody's eye twitched. He then felt light headed, dropping the butchers' he had on the floor. Sherman turned back towards his father to see him falling backwards onto the table he stood on. "Oh boy…." Sherman muttered, rolling his eyes.

 _ **A/N: That is it, for now. Reviews are always welcome, just keep profanity out of them. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**_


	3. Let Me Explain

**_A/N: It's been a while since I last updated this story, huh? Well, and update is just what I need in order to get back into the swing of things. If you think I ever gave up on this story, you are mistaken. I actually really liked this idea and need to catch up on We Bare Bears at some point. Well, enough chit-chat! Let's dive right in!_**

Carefully placing his unconscious father on the couch, Sherman questioned his furry visitors. "Who are you exactly?" he said, scratching his head. "Well, glad you asked!" the brown bear replied excitedly. "The name's Grizz, friend!"

"My name's Panda." the black and white bear said nervously.

"Ice Bear likes your hair." the white bear said, pointing to Sherman's flaming red hair.

"Oh! Thanks! My name's Sherman, and that's my dad, Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied, gesturing over to the white beagle. He noticed that Mr. Peabody started to stir, seeming like he could wake at any moment. _"This is not gonna go down well. I don't think he even wanted me to talk to them! Though...they seem pretty nice. I'm sure he'll be cool with it after I explain how nice they were to me while he was sleeping"_ he thought.

"I think my dad is about to wake up." Sherman said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Looking disappointed, Panda asked "Oh, does that mean we have to go? Because we have to we can, no problem!" "No, it's okay! He's really nice, I'm positively sure he'll let you guys stay a while!" Sherman said, trying to ease his new friends. "Ice Bear wouldn't want to impose." Ice Bear said in a monotone voice.

 **"What is going on?!"**

Everyone turned to see the small beagle standing on the couch in a panic. "Mr. Peabody! Calm down." Sherman exclaimed, rushing over to his dad. Rubbing his temples, Mr. Peabody pulled Sherman away from the three bears to near the television screen. "Sherman, did they hurt you?" he asked Sherman, taking his son's head and turning it around. "I'm fine. Those bears didn't hurt me." Sherman reassured, pulling his head away. Sherman noticed that the beagle was looking at the bears as if they were suspects at a crime scene.

"Mr. Peabody, those bears are my friends. Can you be nice to them?" Sherman asked sweetly.

"How in the name of Sir Isaac Newton are you their friends?! You don't even know them!" Mr. Peabody yelled in a whisper, trying not to let the bears hear him.

"They're Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear." said Sherman.

"How long was I out?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"20 minutes. Please, they're really nice!"

"Sherman-"

"Take my word for it."

"..." Peabody knew he should trust his son, but this was a rather weird situation they were in. He's never seen a talking bear before, let alone THREE! Sherman was right about one thing: he needed to stay calm.

"Very well, Sherman." Mr. Peabody walked passed Sherman towards the bears. The three bears let out a sigh of relief.

Taking a step forward, Grizz said "Oh, thanks little dude! We-"

"But if you're going to stay, I'm going to need to ask you all a few question..."

Sherman gulped as Mr. Peabody got ready to start his interrogation.

 ** _A/N: Here's the next chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
